Black Widow Rika
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: A freak accident leads to a shocking mutation for Rika Jeri, and little Suzie, and unearths a conspiracy that only the Digimon Queen can solve!
1. Chapter 1

**MC: thanks to all of you who voted for this espcially GirlFish, who has been a big help to me in the past!**

 **Enforcermon: this isn't gonna be a Spider-man Parody, is it?**

 **MC: NO! and to make myself clear, HELL NO!**

MC the Midget Dragon Presents

"Black Widow Rika!"

(I do not own Digimon, really wish i did though...)

 **Chapter 1-** The Digiporter!

It has been one year since the D-Reaper incodent, and the Tamers lives have been getting better since Takato found the portal in Gulimon's Hut, in time, the Digimon returned, all of them, even Leomon, which made Jeri very happy!

even better, peace between Digimon and humans began to grow, as Digimon imigrants lived alongside people, new tamers began to surface, and Productivity reached Record highs in all forms, especially in that of neccessities.

thanks to the digimon's knowlrdge of the human body and it's needs, Food production skyrocketed to the point when prices for many items were slashed in half.

Trully, it was a Golden Age for both Humans and Digimon...

however, Man's thirst for knowledge was unappeseable, even in these times.

with the extra funding it was given, Hypnos decided to focus on new Technologic breakthroughs.

one such breakthrough was the Digiporter, a wonderous device that would eleminate the need for Airplanes, with it, one person would could travel from one point in the world to the next within seconds!

However, Yamaki, head of Hypnos and inventor of this device, lacked one thing...a test subject!

most of the animals subject died, and the prisons did not have anyone on Death Row to spare.

So...where could he find one?

 **At Rika's place...**

Rika was working on her Card collection, as she usually does when there was a knock at her door...

she grabbed her Skull slippers and walked to the door.

she opened to find Riley, Yamaki's assistant waiting.

"What?" Rika asked.

"Hello Rika," said Riley, "Hypnos has been working on a breakthrough in Transportation and we were wondering if you would like to try it out?

"what do i get out of it?" she said bluntly.

"$23,000." Riley explained.

Rika though this out, her mom was in Brazill, so she was short on cash until she got back.

"Fine..." she said as she went to pack her things...

END OF CHAPTER 1

 **MC: what will happen next? only i know...Feel free to coment or review!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-** The Test Run

Rika...was nervous, an emotion she had rarely felt...ok maybe she did, but she wouldn't admit it!

after a gruling two weeks of training, she was about to make history...and $23,000 at the same time!

as she entered the main lab she saw it...the Digiporter, a device made to convert one's body into data, send it wirelessly to the other pod and then reassemble it...seemed simply enough.

within minutes, the pod doors opened, signaling Rika to step inside.

inside, the room was well lit, and cool, Rika...almost at peace in her, unknown to her however, a Black Widow Spider crawled in the pod with her.

as the pod door closed, Rika gave the thumbs up to Yamaki and the others.

"Ready Rika?" asked Riley.

"If i end up like Mike Teevee, i'm kicking asses, size be danmed!" said Rika.

the Black Widow, minding it's own buesness, crawled up Rika's leg and up to her face as Riley pressed the button.

Yamaki saw this, "Riley! Don't..." was all he could say...

...But it was too late!

the machine buzzed and blared a extremely loud alarm as the computer sounded:

WARNING! SECCOND DNA PATTERN DETECTED! INITIATING CROSS FUSION PROCESS!

"Danm it! Riley, shut this thing off!" yelled Yamaki.

"I can't, the porcess is already underway." said Riley.

"Dear god, what have we done?" said Yamaki.

inside the pod, Rika was screaming, she felt as if her body was being fried and stretched like taffy at the same time!

"MAKE...IT...STOP...DANMIT!" Rika screamed!

after what seemed like hours, the device stopped and the door opened.

Rika stepped out, suprisingly unharmed.

"No sign of mutation sir." Tilly said.

"Hmmm, maybe it was a false alarm." said Riley.

just then, as if on cue, the Black Widow spider crawled out of the pod, however, there was one thing wrong, one it's abdomin was a blue, broken heart symbol.

"Get that spider!" said Yamaki, "Riley, pay Rika for her help."

and so Rika was given her money and she went home, her body was still hurting from the experience.

"Note to self, do not donate my body to science...EVER!" thought Rika as she went home, unaware of the changes happining inside her...

END OF CHAPTER 2

 **MC: okay, if you think this was freaky, check out the next chapter, as usual, Review or PM me is you have any questions.**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MC: Writer's Block was murder last weekend.**

 **Renamon: what are you planning to do with Rika?**

 **MC: do you really want to know?**

 **Chapter 3-** Side Effects

Rika felt like crap...

After the test run of the Digiporter ended up a complete failure, she was given her $23,000 and sent home, which would have made her happy...

...if she wasn't so sick to the point where she couldn't move!

her stomach felt like she had ingested enough poison to kill 12 men, 13 women and 32 cats!

Her granmother had set a bucket beside her bed in case Rika needed to throw up...which she did...a lot!

the next morning, Rika woke up feeling much better, as if she hadn't spent the night throwing up small amounts of blood.

she took a shower, picked out her clothes, and went to brush her teeth.

...that was a mistake...

Renamon had just finished her breakfast when she heard the scream to end all screams.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

she teleported to Rika's room and went to her bathroom!

"Rika, are you okay?" she asked.

The redhead got up and turned around to Renamon, what the fox digimon saw would haunt her for a long time.

Rika had sprouted a seccond pair of eyes, and all four were black with violet pupils as sharp, long fangs sprouted from her mouth.

"Get me to Hypnos Labs, NOW!" she bellowed.

 **At Hypnos...**

Yamaki was going through the data from the Digiporter, trying to figure out what went wrong, when Renamon teleported in, with her was a small figure cloked in a black sheet.

"Yes Renamon, what is it?" Yamaki asked.

The figure revealed herself to be Rika, sporting her extra eyes and her long fangs!

"Oh dear god..." said Yamaki.

"We need to talk...now!" said Rika.

And so Yamaki explained that a Black Widow spider got in the Digiporter with Rika, the conmputer got confused, there weren't supposed to be two differnt genetic patterns in the same pod, so it did the only thing it could do, splice them together.

"this is what happens when you guys decide to play god!" said Renamon sternly.

"not to worry, we are working on a cure, in the meantime, keep Rika hidden." said Yamaki.

"great...i'm doomed..." muttered Rika.

and so, Rika stayed home, making sure that only Renamon was allowed in her room.

as time went by, Rika's back began to ache, and that was worse than when her stomach was hurting.

When this happened, Renamon stayed by her side in case she needed anything.

after an hour, Renamon dozed off, hoping that Rika would be fine without her.

...she couldn't be more wrong!

before she fell asleep, Rika was screaming again, and Renamon saw the problem.

her back had grown massive blood-leaking tumors on her back, Renamon was tempted to touch one, but it only caused Rika even more pain!

Finally, the four tumors burst, revealing four human arms, and Rika could feel and move them.

"Renamon, i want you to be honest with me, did i just sprout four extra arms just now?" she asked.

all Renamon could do was nod...

Rika let out a blood chilling scream that would have caused the entire earth to shatter...

END OF CHAPTER 3

 **MC: well that was fun, now things get ugly, violent, and cute at the same time.**

 **Oh! and do you think i should add some romantic elements in this story, plz let me know in Review or PM**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MC: the chaos continues!**

 **Takato: you are nuts...**

 **Chapter 4-** Oh my god! you killed Kazu! You Bastard!

After her growth of four additional arms, Rika refused to leave the house, Rumiko, Rika's mother returned home early after Renamon explained what happened.

"My baby! what kind of monster did this to her?" Rumiko said.

"Hypnos asked her to test out a device called the "Digiporter", but somthing went wrong." explained Renamon.

"don't worry, sweetie i don't care how it happened, we'll sue that bastard Yamaki for all he's got." Rumiko said.

"Mom, it was an accedent, a Black Widow spider got into the pod with me, Yamaki couldn't have known." Rika explained.

The next morning, Rika mustered up the courage to visit her friends at the playground, Renamon close behind her.

Takato, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie and the Twins, Ai and Mako were waiting, but the minute they saw Rika, the Twins hid behind Impmon.

Suzie however, was curious when she saw her, in her eyes Rika was somthing out of a fairy tale she read once.

Kenta and MarineAngemon backed away slowly...then ran for their lives!

Kazu, being the total idiot he was, fell to his back laughing!

"Wow, Rika, nice look, what's next red and Blue spandex?" he asked.

"Kazu...shut up.." Rika said, cheeks red with fury.

"i'm sorry...it's just (giggles) you always were a preditor, now your body matches your mind." he explained.

"Kazu, that's enough..." said Takato.

"what he said, besides, your freaking out the munchkins!" said Impmon.

"one more thing, how are you gonna make your web anyway? are ya gonna do it like Spider-man, or is it gonna come out your..."

SNAP!

that was all Kazu could say before Rika sunk her fangs into Kazu's arm!

he fell to the ground instantly, as his face turned blue.

"SAY SOMTHING ELSE! SAY ANOTHER GODANM WORD WISE GUY! I TOLD YOU ONCE ALREADY TO SHUT UP!" Rika yelled.

But somthing was wrong, Kazu wasn't getting up.

Jeri leaned in close, and listened to Kazu's chest.

"Rika, he's not breathing..." said Jeri.

All four of Rika's eyes widened, Kazu was a prick, but he didn't deserve to die, not by her hands...

"Renamon, get Kazu to a hospital and hurry, i'll walk home myself," Rika asked.

Renamon nodded and carried his body to the hospital.

Rika walked home, leaving two scared Twins, a curious Suzie, a Takato who just pissed his pants, and Four concerned Digimon.

 **Back at Rika's...**

Rika looked herself in the mirror and squeezed one of her fangs, out secreted a purple liquid.

"Spider venom..." said Rika, "what the hell am i turning into?"

"I wish i knew..." said a familar voice.

Rika turned around to find Renamon in her room.

"Is Kazu...okay?" she asked.

"He's...dead...the venom he was injected with was too strong, he died the instant i got him there." she said.

"No...no..." she wispered.

"you didn't mean to Rika, it's okay" said Renamon.

Rika burst into tears and hugged her partner, she was scared, a feeling that she long since burried...

END OF CHAPTER 4

 **MC: yikes! what a way to go, and so Rika has clamed her first victim.**

 **Renamon: why...just...why?**

 **MC: Cause' im funny!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MC: i decided to make a Jeri/Rika pairing later on in the story.**

 **Enforcermon: really?**

 **MC: yeah. when Rika goes bat-shit insane, she'll need somone other than Renamon to comfort her.**

 **Chapter 5-** Tea Time with Jeri and Suzie

After Rika killed Kazu, Most of the Tamers stayed away from her, except Jeri and Suzie.

Despite Henry's objections, Suzie still visited Rika, Bringing her sweets from Takato's place.

and Jeri, who has had a crush on Rika since they first met, visited her as well.

one day, the two girls had some tea at Jeri's house, Lopomon and Leomon went upstairs to talk.

"Jewi, do you think Kazu is happy where he is now" asked Suzie.

"Heaven or Hell?" Jeri joked.

Both girls giggled, "but seriously, i'm sure he's fine, whereever he is.

 **Somewhere in a barren Waseland...**

"so, what brought you here?" asked Mint.

"my friend, who's turning into some spider monster bit my arm and killed me, all i did was make a joke..." Kazu explained, "what brought you here?"

"my so-called friend died of a heart attack i caused." Mint explained as she looked at the horizon.

 **Back With Jeri and Suzie...**

"anyway... i here that Hypnos is still looking for Test subjects for his Digiporter experiments, especially Kids, you interested? i here they're paying a lot of money!" asked Jeri.

"are you going?" asked Suzie.

Jeri nodded as she sipped her Tea, "yeah are you?"

"i don't think Henwy would like that, so Yeah, i'm in!" Suzie said as she shook Jeri's hand.

"i'll come get you first thing in the morning!" said Jeri.

as the two girls finished their tea, Lopomon came down the stairs as Suzie grabbed her things.

 **that night at Henry's...**

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Henry said.

"no...last i checked, i wasn't nuts." said Suzie.

"really Henry, i think Suzie is capable of making her own decisions." said Lopomon.

"i agree with Lopomon, besides, Yamaki made 1 mistake, it's not like the same thing is going to happen to Suzie." said Terriermon.

"and look what that one mistake got Rika, 4 eyes, six arms, and a Dead Kazu!" Henry explained.

"Kazu was kinda asking for it..." argued Lopomon.

"Kazu was a jerk, but he didn't deserve to die!" said Henry.

"You're acting as if Wika did it on purpose!" said Suzie.

"she's hated Kazu since day one, look, Suzie, i can't stop you from doing this, but at least think it over tonight okay..." smiled Henry.

Suzie nodded...

END OF CHAPTER 5

 **MC: Wasn't that a page-turner, next chapter, we'll take a stroll into Rika's mind and see if she's gone insane yet?**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MC: i promised, i delevered! let us dive into Rika mind!**

 **Renamon: her mind is not nice place to be...**

 **MC: i'll be the judge of that...**

 **Chapter 6-** A Poisoned Mind

Rika was shivering, she had just turned on the heater and still she was cold, why was she so cold!

as she finally drifted off to sleep, the walls of reality slowly came crashing down.

when she woke up, she was not in her room, she was in a badly lit cave, covered wall to wall in cobwebs.

as she ventured foward many of the cobwed had strange messages like "Rika Wuz Here" or "Bite Me" or "Don't bother struggling, your already dead"

This was wrong, Rika continued onward until she saw her friends covered in webs.

they all were screaming in terror, and she did not know why.

"beautifull ain't it?" a voice said.

"who or what are you?" said Rika.

the creature stepped into the light, it was Rika, but she was more spider-like than she was now, this Rika's skin was jet black with red stripes and it was shiny, almost like an insect's shell.

"You...in a sense," the mutant Rika said, "just think, you always wanted power, now you do..."

"Not this way, i didn't ask to be a monster!" Rika scowled.

her double mearly cocked her head, "you don't have to be a monster, you can be so much more than that, somthing greater, besides, Suzie and Jeri seemed to have taken a liking to the new you, i saw the way she looked at you, with child-like wonder, not fear..."

Rika pondered this, Suzie and Jeri were interested in her, almost like a role model.

"just think it over...i promise you see things a lot diferently." her double said as she faded.

Rika awoke in a cold sweat, but soon realized she was not cold anymore.

she went to the bathroom and now knew the reason why...

her skin turned a jet black, just like the spector in her dreams, she was becoming more spider than human.

her fingers fused together giving her three in each hand, all six of them.

she turned around to find a large, almost swollen spider abdomin at the base of her spine!

she shook her head, "i may look like a monster, but i refuse to become one..." she though.

and with that Rika returned to sleep...

END OF CHAPTER 6

 **MC: well, that was a bit tame, but no worries, i promise i'll add another Death Scene.**

 **Rika: i'm going to kill you...**

 **MC: take your best shot!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MC: well, i made it this far...**

 **Rika: you're serious?**

 **MC: as a heart attack!**

 **Chapter 7-** Suzie and the Digipoter!

Henry and the other Tamers watched in awe as Suzie stepped inside the pod.

Despite Henry's fears, Suzie was to test the Digiporter, the Tamers already knew what happened to Rika, hopfully Suzie will be fine...( **AN: not while i'm writting this!** )

"are you ready Suzie?" asked Yamaki.

Suzie waved to him and the others as Riley pressed the button.

In an instant, there was a bright flash whithin Suzie's pod, blinding everyone!

inside the pod, Suzie covered her eyes so she woudn't go blind, as she did, she felt a warm, stinging sensation, as if she was being poked with toothpicks.

when the light faded, the others turned to the oposite pod as Suzie stepped out, unharmed!

Henry sighed a breath of reilief, and the others clapped for joy, Yamaki crossed his arms, it worked! the Digiporter worked!

Riley nodded, until she noticed that Suzie did not move...

"Suzie, you okay sweetie?" she asked.

within minutes of asking that, Suzie bursted into flames, scorching her clothes instantly!

"Yeah, i'm fine Riwey, are you?" she asked as if she did not notice the fact that she had just spontainiously combusted!

the others saw this, Henry panicked, Takato fainted, Renamon's eyes widened.

Jeri grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at Suzie, putting out the flames.

To everyone's shock, Suzie was fine, no burn marks, no blisters, nothing!

however, the shock was shortlived as Suzie burst into fames again!

"what the?" asked Henry

"Oh god, Not again..." said Riley, "what now?"

"simple, we clean up and try again in the morning..." Said Yamaki bluntly...

END OF CHAPTER 7

 **MC: wasn't that a adorable chapter, we return to Rika in the next one!**

 **Henry: my little sister is on fire you jerk!**

 **MC: Oh get over it! jeez!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**MC: okay, let get started...**

 **Rika: not again...**

 **Chapter 8-** Dinner with Takato

Rika, having fully mutated, was testing out her new abilities under Renamon's watchfull eye.

"uh...Rika, how are you feeling?" the fox digimon asked.

"i'm a danm spider monster, and i'm hungry. What do you think?" she responded as she raised her six arms.

her stomach growled furiously, she needed to eat.

"i'm going out for dinner, you want anything?" Rika asked.

"No..." said Renamon tensely, she knew what Rika wanted to eat, "and i really think you should stay here until Yamaki comes up with a cure for you, otherwise you might do somthing you'll regret."

But Rika was already out the door befor Renamon could say otherwise.

Rika decided to eat at Takato's place, but as she walked there, she noticed that nobody seemed to mind Rika's appearence, in fact people were actually quite facinated with her.

"ya know, i could get used to this..." she thought.

finally, she made it to Takato's, she knocked on the door, and the Gogglehead answered.

his eyes widened as he saw Rika, cautiously he stepped back.

"what's the matter? you act like you've seen death!" she snarked.

"maybe i have..." he thought.

"well are you gonna invite me in?" she asked.

Fearing the worst, Takato moved aside and welcomed her in.

Takato's Parents were out for the evening, Leaving him with the very person who killed Kazu, he was a complete jerk, but he was a human being just like everyone else.

Takato heated up some steaks, and set them on the table, grabbed some Soda and the two ate.

...until Takato saw somthing messed up.

Rika's tounge, which was now a hairy tube-like straw, sucked on the steak as if it were a poor, defenseless fly, little by little, it shrank until only the bones remained.

"you gonna finish that?" she asked, pointing to Takato's meal...

having lost his appetite, he passed it to her and she did the same thing.

later on, the two watched a slasher flick, Takato, being scared out of his wits, went to bed early halfway through the movie, leaving Rika all alone.

that was a bad idea...

after the movie, Rika, feeling devious, decided to head to the kitchen, for some odd reason, she was still hungry and for some reason, human food stopped being appetizing to her.

She needed Meat, she needed Flesh, she...needed Takato!

so she took a glass of warm milk, squeezed some venom out of her fangs and put it in the milk.

she crept into Takato's room, luckly for her, Takato could not sleep.

"knew it..." she said.

she handed him the warm milk, "Gee, thanks Rika!" he said.

as he drank it, he tasted somthing odd, almost tingiling.

"spider venom...?" he asked.

Rika nodded, "nothing personal Gogglehead, it just survival of the fittest..." she smiled as Takato fell to the ground.

she then grabbed his dead, lifeless body and dragged it into the kitchen, she ripped out his organs, his brain, his skull and his muscles with her newly developed claws and blended them into a smoothie, she then packed up the rest into a paper bag and left the house...

when Takato's parents returned, they saw his mutilated body with fear!

as Mrs Matsuki threw up, Mr. Matsuki called Animal Control.

 **At Rika's...**

Renamon was pacing the room, when Rika returned.

"Are you okay?" Renamon asked.

"Yup!" Rika said with a smile, that is until she burped, and out of her mouth came a familiar pair of yellow goggles.

Renamon's eyes widened...

"Oh! i brought leftovers!" Rika said as she presented a bloody paper bag, "want some?"

Renamon fainted...

END OF CHAPTER 8

 **MC: yeah, to all Takato fans, i'm sorry, but then again, i really don't care...**

 **Renamon: YOU ARE SICK! YOU ARE THE MOST DERANGED AUTHOR THAT EVER CRAWLED OUT OF THE INTERNET!**

 **VerdeRenamon: whoa...**

 **MC: danm straight i am!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MC: alreight, my Writer's Block is kicking in, but i think i can still do this.**

 **Renamon: ...Please don't**

 **Chapter 9-** Captured!

Word of Takato's death spread through Shinjuku like a virus, and all signs point at Rika.

...at least, that is what Renamon thinks, she knew that Rika's transformation had affected her mind but she did not have the heart to tell her, in the weeks to come, her Tamer had already killed Kazu, Takato, three of her classmates and a Pizza delivery guy.

there was no doubt in her mind...Rika had to be stopped!

that afternoon, Rika had just finished her lunch, which was a sandwhich made with leftover human flesh.

Renamon had brought her some orange juice and handed it to her.

as Rika ingested her meal, she downed the orange juice in one sitting...she was really thirsty.

no sooner after she drank it, she began to feel light headed, almost...sleepy...

she turned to Renamon, and she knew what had happened.

"Mom's sleeping pills, really? do make all you asassanation tools from the medicine cabnet?" she joked before she fell to the ground.

Renamon shedded a single tear, "I...am so verry sorry, this is for your own good..." she said solemly.

 **About 2 hours later...**

Rika awoke to find herself in a strange cage made of safety glass, and around it were bars made of energy, around her were different types of scientific equipment.

Rika scratched her head trying to figure out where she was until it clicked!

"Hypnos Labs..." she said.

"You too Wika?" said a familar voice.

Rika turned around to find a seccond cage, and in it was little Suzie, but somthing was different, her entire body was radiating some sort of heat.

"why are you here?" she asked

"same reason you're here Wika, somone shot me with a sleep dart and well, here i am." said Suzie, "Oh! look what i can do!"

she then snapped her fingers, and within seconds, a little fireball formed in her hand.

"now, imagine that, but everywhere! and it doesent hurt me!" she said.

Rika was indeed impressed, Suzie had fire powers, "Lucky..." she thought.

"let me guess, the Digiporter did that?" Rika asked.

Suzie nodded, "i can't use all of it though, Mr. Yamaki put this collar on me."

she then revealed a shinny blue colar with mini light bulbs attached.

"if i twy to use all of my power, this thing shocks me, and it weally hurts!" she said with a tear.

Now Rika was mad! just then Yamaki walked in, Henry close behind him.

"You Bastard! Yamaki i understand, but Henry, you ougha be ashamed of yourself! some brother you are!" Rika spat.

"you think i wanted this for her, it had to be done, i had to carry a fire extinguisher everywhere she goes!" Henry protested, "and you're one to to talk, at least i don't eat my friends!"

"Takato was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.." Rika said.

"let her go, Henry, it's obvious the mutation's affected her brain, we will cure her and Suzie and Jer too." said Yamaki.

And with that, the two men left the girls to think.

"Wait! Jeri? what happened to her?" Rika said.

Suzie hung her head, "you may want to sit down for this one..." she said.

END OF CHAPTER 9

 **MC: and now things are gonna get a crazy folks, but lets see if i can turn it up a notch!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**MC: I really had a Ball with this chapter!**

 **Guilmon: (growls)**

 **Enforcermon: Buddy...don't (points a gun at Guilmon)**

 **MC: oh! and This is from Suzie's Point of View, since she has a Lisp, some of the words may look mispelled, but no people, this is how she talks.**

 **Chapter 10-** Jurassic Jeri!

 **(Suzie's POV)**

Before i was put in this cage, i was there to see Jewi test out the Digiporter, now that Mr. Yamaki ironed out the kinks.

Guilmon was with her that time, he was staying with her and Weomon since Takato went to Heaven.

Everyone was working as hard as they could especialy Mr. Yamaki, if this didn't work, he had to scwap the project, and a lot wot of money would go to waste.

before she went in, she gave Guilmon a big hug, he had been crying a lot.

as she went inside the pod, everyone made sure that nothing was wong with the machine and that no one or no insects were inside the machine.

When Wiley gave the OK, Yamaki warmed up the machine, hoping that this would work, Yamaki's bosses were watching from upstairs.

But nobody saw Guilmon's Snot on Jewi's dwess...except me.

when Yamaki turned on the machine, there was that loud awarm, than the machine said.

WARNING! SECCOND GENETIC PATTERN DETECTED! INITATING CROSS-FUSION!

Yamaki was panicking, saying stuff like "How the hell is this happening?" and "Somone turn the danm thing off!"

But it was too late, and all could hear was Jewi scweaming!

when the machine stopped, the door opened, and out came somthing i would never forget.

it was Jewi, but she was Big, she look a lot like Growlmon, Guilmon's Champion Form.

Her hair had turned white like Growlmon's mane, her hands had become claws, her skin was red and scaley, she grew a long tail and at the end of her tail was some sort of stinger, like a scorpion.

she grew fangs, not as long as Wika's but pretty long, when she saw herself she was scared at first, and a bit cwumsy, she knocked over a lot of stuff since she was so big.

just then a bunch a people came in, and they had guns!

i couldn't let them hurt Jewi, so i used my flames to protect her.

that's when they used the sleepy darts on us.

after that, everything went black...

When i came to, i was in some sort of glass cage, with this shinny collar around my neck, i tried to turn into fire but i got a shock from it...it really hurt.

i didn't know what they did with Jewi, but i hope she's okay...

END OF CHAPTER 10

 **MC: okay, that should answer some questions, so now Rika, JerI, and Suzie are trapped in Hypnos Labs.**

 **Will they escape?**

 **who knows?**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**MC: this one is going to be a smash hit!**

 **Yamaki: about time you did a chapter for me...**

 **Chapter 11-** The Meeting

after what had happened to Rika, Suzie, and Jeri, Yamaki and 3 of his bosses held a meeting.

"has a cure been found for the children?" asked Yamaki.

Riley and Tilly shook their heads, "any attempt to undo what happened will kill them."

"I see, and it has been i week since the incidents?" said one of Yamaki's Bosses.

the two girls nodded...

"then we have no other soultion, those three must be put down!" Boss number 2 said.

"But they're just children!" Riley protested.

"Not anymore..." Yamaki said.

"What if we just send them somwhere else?" Riley said.

"If we allow them to live, their condittions may worsen, also, they know too much, if the people were to find out...it would be a free-for-all! the media would tear us apart!" Boss number 3 said.

"I'm Sorry, but i cannot kill children, and if it means the unemployme line, fine by me!" said Riley.

"you don't make that call, all three of you are on thin ice after that D-Reaper incident, now suppose the data containing proof of your involvement got into the hands of the Authorities, you all would be in serious trouble..." Boss number 1 said.

"You'd blackmail us?" said Yamaki.

"we need Scientists, not babysitters, and you three are tho only ones who can man the equipment here, now what's more important, your freedom, or three kids that no one's gonna miss?" Boss 3 said.

Yamaki crossed his arms, "...We have to kill them...i'll see to that myself.."

"See, you can make a good decision if you try." Boss 2 said, "we'll be sure to alert the famillies of their children's...deaths." Boss 1 said.

and with that the 3 bosss leave the room.

Riley and Tilly look at Yamaki, their faces filled with dislike.

"What! they're kids, they're expendable..." said Yamaki.

Both girls slapped him in the face and left the room.

"The project comes first, you're doing the right thing." Yamaki muttered to himself.

as the two girl walked the narrow hallway, Tilly was the first to speak.

"Riley, we're not really gonna let him kill Suzie, Rika, and Jeri, are we?" she asked

"Hell no! i have a plan..." she said with a wicked smile...

END OF CHAPTER 11

 **MC: ouch, that is harsh, even for me, will Riley's plan succeed? find out in the next chapter.**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**MC:...**

 **Enforcermon: Writter's Block again?**

 **MC: nah, just too manny ideas racing in my head.**

 **Chapter 12-** Suzie's Sacrifice!

Riley and Tilly explained what had happened at the meeting to the girls, who were all placed together in a large cage.

"they're going to what!" said Rika

"Kill you, the higher-ups can't afford to let you live, but don't worry, i have a plan!" Riley said.

"Rika...i'm scared..." said Jeri, holding her new tail.

"What about my collar?" asked Suzie.

"once we get you guys to safety, i'll grab the key and remove it!" said Tilly.

Suddenly the door began to jiggle...

"Crap! that's Yamaki now, hide!" said Rika.

The two girls hid as Yamaki walked in.

the three girls looked at him with dislike.

"Forgive me for this..." said Yamaki as he pressed a button.

within minutes of doing so, a redish mist filled the cages, causing the girls to cough.

"don't breathe it, it's poison!" said Rika.

Just then, CONK!

Yamaki was bashed in the head with a pipe wrench.

"Tilly, grab his keys!" said Riley as she dragged Yamaki's body to a closet.

Tilly took the keys, removed Suzie's collar and realeased the girls, all three thanked them both and made a dash for the door!

Unfortunately, their escape did not go unnoticed, and now all of Hypnos was searching for them.

the trio made their way to the exit, only to have a hoarde of Hypnos secruity robots waiting.

With one swing of Jeri's tail, the robots were destroyed!

but before the girls could even open the door...

"Afraid i can't let you do that..." a voice said.

the girls turned around, only to find Yamaki along with Tilly and Riley in handcuffs along with another platoon of Robots.

Suzie took a good look at the situation and smiled.

"Wika, Jewi...go, i will hold them off.." said Suzie.

"We are not leaving you!" said Rika.

"i know..." she said, using her flames she knocked Jeri and Rika out the door!

she then proceeded to weld the doors shut, trapping herself and the others inside!

Summoning all of her strengh, she turned herself into a tornado of flames!

within minutes, the entire Hypnos building was destroyed, engulfed in a sea of fire.

Riley and Tilly were able to run out in time however!

"Riley, let's not od that again..." said Tilly, coughing.

as Rika and Jeri left the destroyed complex and into the forest, Rika looked at the burning landscape.

"Suzie, you may have been 8, but you were ten times the tamer Henry will ever be!" Rika said, half angry, half sad...

END OF CHAPTER 12

 **MC: we are now minus one Suzie...**

 **Enforcermon: Yup...**

 **MC: with only Jeri and Rika, how will things end up now?**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Special Anouncment! 2

Hello everyone! Acorn Man From "Mega Man Alpha" here, we're just about almost done With Black Widow Rika, but i don't wanna spoil things yet.

it has been 3 years since MC made Became a Fanfic writer, to celebrate his 3 year aniversery, he has three new Story ideas for you to vote on!

1\. **Winx Club: Beastalix!**

when the Ape King, Primus, and his Beast Army invade Magix, Bloom and her friends must unlock the power of Beastalix and stop him, but can they dethrone Primus and control their inner beasts at the same time, or will they become the very thing they set out to destroy?

2\. **Mega Man Delta**

Mega Man, Roll, and Bass team up when Wily's Daughter and 8 of her own Robot Masters kidnap Dr. Light but does the apple really not fall far from the tree? (sequel to Mega Man Alpha)

3\. Operation: Save MC!

the Mary Sues have Captured MC the Midget Dragon and are forcing him to write Mary Sue fics for them, can Tokyo Mew Mew save him from this vile Fate?

Vote via Review or PM!

PLZ REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**MC: sorry if i havent posted in a while, my laptop is on the fritz...**

 **Renamon: serves you right for writing this crap!**

 **MC: :(**

 **Chapter 14-** I'm Sorry...

After the ordeal at Hypnos, Rika and Jeri ran to their homes to pack, they could no longer stay in Shinjuku, not anymore.

once Rika had packed her things, she grabbed the money she earned testing out the Digiporter and made for the door, only to have Renamon waiting for her.

the two looked at each other for what seemed like forever, until both of them hugged.

"I am...so verry sorry, i had no idea that Yamaki was going to kill you..." she said with a single tear in her eye, "i understand if you hate me..."

"How could i ever be mad at you?" she smiled.

both wished they could hug each other forever, but Hypnos agents would be storming the city soon.

and so, Rika ran into the night, leaving Renamon to watch over her mother and Grandmother.

as night fell, the two mutants met at the forrest, Jeri explained that she had left Leomon to guard her familly as well.

the two nodded as they ventured into the unknown...

Meanwhile...

"DAMNIT YAMAKI, WE WANT THEM FOUND!" one of Yamaki's bosses yelled.

Yamaki, who was still burnt from Suzie's attack was currently being chewed out by his bosses.

"Rest assured, we will find them, they can't have gone far." Said Yamaki.

"why does that not fill me with confidence?" Boss 2 said.

"We have already aressted your assistants for their lack of loyalty, perhaps we need to seek other methods..." Boss 3 said as all of them began to leave, "We are sending an agent to correct YOUR failures."

the three bosses walked deeper into Hypnos's containment holds.

one of them caught their eye, the sign clearly said "Tomoki "Tommy" Himi."

as they opened the door, sitting there was a small boy with a large yellow cap, a white shirt, and yellow pants with red straps.

"Mr. Himi, you have 2 choices, you can ether stay here and remain dead to the world, or you can help us kill 2 failed experiments." Boss 3 said, "and earn your freedom."

"...there is no freedom as long as you Hypnos bastards still walk this earth, you've turned all of Japan into a prison!" he growled.

"then that would make Zoe and Takuya prisoners as well, perhaps we can arrange their freedom as well." Boss 1 said, "they're still alive you know..."

Tommy cracked his knuckles..." i'm going to need some serious firepower to handle them, My D-tector can only do so much, you got access to military weapons?" he asked.

"Tommy, we practicly ARE the military..." Boss 1 said...

END OF CHAPTER 14!

 **MC: and so a new advisary is brought to the game.**

 **Tommy: don't worry guys, i'll save you both, if i have to murder somone, than so be it.**

 **MC: Review or PM if you have any comments!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**MC: thanks to all my fans who have been so helpfull to me so far...**

 **Tommy: ...**

 **Chapter 15- Tommy's Tale**

 **(Tommy's POV)**

The Digiporter, a technological marvel, able to send one person from point A to point B within nanosecconds, but nobody really knows how this marvel of a device came to be...

...but i do...

it seemed like only yesterday when the Digimon began living alongside us, and our D-Tectors began working again, we decided to check out the source, we found out that there were other kids who visited the Digital world before us.

it was like a somthing out of a fairy tale, Digimon who were working alongside humans, it was too good to be true!

that's when we learned the secret...

Hypnos's three bosses had made a deal with one of the Digimon Sovreigns, particuarly a arrogant one named Zhuqiaomon.

In exchange for their advancements in technology and weaponry, the Digimon would be allowed to coexist with the humans.

Zhuqiaomon explained that the Legendary Warriors possesed the Technology, hidden within their D-Tectors.

i will not lie, i was frightened...

when Ophanimon and Seraphimon gave us the news, we all went into hiding, but Hypnos sniffed us out...

the first to go was Kouji, he fought his best, but the weapons Hypnos possesed proved to great, even for the Warrior of Light.

J.P was next, but he died from a heart attack, i told him to lay off the chocolate...

Koichi stormed Hypnos in an attempt to avenge his brother, he managed to survive a lot longer than all of us, he even managed to tell us why Hypnos wanted us, he was shot down afterwards.

It turns out that hidden within our D-Tectors was a digital blueprint of a powerful device, a device capable of traveling great distances without the need of vehicles.

The Digiporter...

however as an extra security precaution, the blueprint was split into three fragments, J.P and Koichi had the first two. Kouji was lucky but was killed because he was a witness.

only i, Takuya and Zoe remained, we tried to leave the country but by time we got to the airport, Hypnos agents were waiting for us.

after our capture, they managed to get the final fragment form Takuya, he was pissed off when they tore apart his D-tector.

but were they satisfied, no...

they kept us prisoner inside Hypnos's main lab, they wanted to know how we could turn into digimon at will, they wanted to duplicate the process.

and so, the three of us were kept in seprate areas, subjected to brutal expreriments, chucked into a vat of data to heal, just so they could do it all over again.

when i heard Zoe's screams of pain, somthing inside of me snapped, it was as if the cildlike inocence i had was ripped away.

after a year, i stopped caring whether or not i lived or died, until one day, those three parasites that ran Hypnos came to me with a proposition, kill two of their failed experiments and earn not only my freedom but that of my friends...

i care about my friends, deeply, i may be the Warrior of Ice, but i'm anything but cold-hearted...But if i have to kill somone to save them...i will.

 **END OF CHAPTER 15**

 **MC: wow...just...wow.**

 **Enforcermon: well, now his addition to the story now makes sense!**

 **Tommy:...**

 **MC: will Tommy suceed, or will he be the latest victim?**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**MC: time for a big fight scene!**

 **Tommy:...i guess**

 **Rika: you're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?**

 **MC: Maybe...?**

 **Chapter 16-** A Stone-Cold Conflict!

"Ahhhhhh!" Jeri screamed as she and Rika were running for their lives from a small boy with a Tommy-gun.

 **(AN: coudn't resist making that joke!)**

Rika, having used some of her money to buy guns and supplies was charging at the boy with a sniper rifle.

But Tommy, the assailant's gun was much faster and knocked the rifle from Rika's hands.

"hey, you're pretty good with that thing, what's your name?" asked Rika.

"Tomoki Himi, but everyone calls me Tommy" he replied as he reloaded, "you should also know that this isn't personal, those Hypnos bastards have my friends, i would do anything for them!"

"Likewise, but Jeri and i prefer not to be dead." Rika responded.

as the battle raged on, the Hypnos bosses watched from the safety of an armored vehicle.

"Tommy and Rika seemed to be evenly matched..." Boss 1 said.

"this could go on forever!" Boss 3 said as she sipped a cup of tea.

"We may need to intervine" Boss 2 said.

"I'll do it..." Said Boss 3 as she stepped out.

Tommy and Rika continued their brawl, having used up all of their amunition and now resorting to fist-fighting.

Tommy was quick and scrappy, but Rika's extra arms gave her the advantage and in no time at all he was pinned to the ground.

"Are you gonna behave now?" Rika said proudly.

"i told you, the only way i can rescue my friends is if you two are dead!" said Tommy as he triped her!

he then made his way to his backpack, pulled out an aluminum baseball bat and started wailing on her with it!

Rika was suddenly covered in enough bruses to mistake her for a hockey player!

but before Tommy could make the finishing blow, he was grabbed by somthing large!

it was Jeri and she was not happy...

"Now we'll have no more of that, if you trully want to save your friends, let us help you!" she said.

"you wanna go toe-to-toe with Hypnos's Bosse? do you have a death wish? they're monsters!" Tommy said, eyes wide open.

"i'd listen to him if i were you..." said a low, seductive voice.

the three turned to find a young woman behind them, she had Green hair, wearing Purple lipstick, and wearing a white lab coat, and she was, in a way...well endowed in the chest area...

"You're one of Yamaki's Bosses, aren't you?" asked Rika.

"I told you pricks i could handle this!" yelled Tommy.

"what can we say, we're an impateint bunch..." she said, "but before i introduce myself, let me slip into somthing comfortable." she said as she began to glow.

Data surrounder her as she began to change, her soft skin became Emerald green fur, a long bushy tail sprouted as her eyes became black with lime-green pupals.

when the light faded a Tall, Feminine, antropomorphic fox stood in the Boss's place.

"Ahhh...Much better, i never did like human skin anyway." she said, "oh where are my manners, my name is VerdeRenamon, Boss no. 3 of Hypnos!"

"YOU'RE A DIGIMON!" Rika yelled.

"i'm a little of both, Not quite human, not quite Digimon, i and my associates are the first in a new breed of Human/digimon Hybrids!" VerdeRenamon said.

"You did it...you crazy bastards, you finally did it!" said Tommy, he now knew that his friends suffring was used for this.

"You should be happy Tommy, it was thanks to you and your friends that this was possible, and because you were such a obediant little lab rat, i will make your death quick..." she said with a smille.

then, with speed not even a normal Renamon could match, she grabbed Tommy by the neck and snapped it!

Tommy fell to the ground...and did not move an inch.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" screamed Jeri.

"in this new world, you have two choices, Evolve...or Die." she said bluntly.

Jeri's eyes turned a burning red, she wanted to hurt her...badly!

Rika saw the look in her eyes and nodded, "Kick her ass..." she said...

END OF CHAPTER 16

 **Enforcermon: you put VerdeRenamon in this?**

 **MC: don't worry, your in this too!**

 **Enforcermon: okay...**

 **MC: and YES, VerdeRenamon is one of my OC's**

 **PLZ REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**MC:...**

 **Enforcermon: Writter's Block kicking in again?**

 **MC: sort of...**

 **Chapter 17-** Hybrid vs. Hybrid!

Jeri lunged at VerdeRenamon, but the Mutant fox digimon was far too fast!

"you should be greatfull, Miss Jeri, you possess Growlmon's strengh, and stamina, i wish i had that!" said VerdeRenamon.

"You don't deserve this power!" said Jeri as she swatted VerdeRenamon with her large tail.

"Oh really?" she said as green stones surrounded her.

"EMERALD STORM!"

the Stones were flung at Jeri but her tough hide was strong enough to repel them.

"Guilmon would be proud..." said Rika as she watched.

Jeri focused her thoughts and felt a warm sensation in her throat.

"TOXIC BLAZE!"

within moments, she spat a purple flame at the Emerald fox, burining her instantly!

VerdeRenamon writhed in pain as her body was being rosted alive, "ahhhhh, you worthless brats! you may have killed me, but my associates will destroy you!" she said as she fell to the ground, dead.

the two watched with amazement at how quickly she burned to nothing.

"Jeri...we're going back to Hypnos..." Rika said.

"Hmm?" spoke Jeri.

"what if Tommy was right, what if his friends were captured, we owe it to him to save them, and to sink my fangs into Yamaki's fucking neck!" spoke Rika.

and so the duo left for Hypnos Labs, unaware of the dangers that laid ahead...and just how was that boss able to turn into a digimon?

END OF CHAPTER 17

 **MC: i just adore cliffhangers, and to those who don't know yet:**

 **1\. yes, VerdeRenamon is one of my many OC's**

 **and 2, after this story is complete, i will be working on my Mega Man Delta fanfic, anyone with ideas for the story may review or PM, i do however, ask that you read "Mega Man Alpha" before you do as Mega Man Delta is the Sequel!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**MC: this story is now reaching it's climax!**

 **Rika: what!**

 **MC: you'll see...**

 **Chapter 18-** Beast in Black!

Rika and Jeri, after killing VerdeRenamon, infiltrate Hypnos Labs to try and rescue Tommy's friends, Takuya and Zoe!

as they searched the complex, they found a single cell saying "Zoe Oriento"

Jeri knocked and said "Hello?..."

"we're here to rescue you!" Rika said.

"Really?" the voice responded.

"Yes, step back..." Jeri said as she smasheed the door!

out stepped a young girl, sorta on the tall side, wearing a small pink hat with a purple rim, she was wearing a one pice black jumpsuit, her once dainty arms were riddled with scars and stitches, her blond hair flowing.

"What the Hell did those monsters do to you?" Rika asked.

"Me, Takuya and Tommy were tortured and experimented on, just to find out how we could become Digimon at will." she said.

"Tommy, he was right.." said Jeri.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"Hypnos's Bosses killed him..." Rika nodded.

"NO!" she cried as she fell to the ground, "he was only 9 danmit!"

"he died trying to save you! take pride that his death wasn't in vain..." said Rika.

"oh i don't know, it seemed pretty pointles to me..." said a voice.

the three girls turned to find Yamaki blocking the door.

"Speak of the devil..." said Rika, with a hint of venom in her words.

"did you really think you could just walk in here and steal our two main assets without being noticed?" he said.

"Yeah, we did, and if you value your life, you'll step aside..." said Rika.

"Tch! i not the same man i once was..." he said as he began to glow.

within minutes he was covered in a black sphere when the light faded, a dinosaur like creature appeared, it was covered in metal but his skin was pitch-black, his left arm was a Gatling Gun and his wings were bone-white.

"Yamaki is not here right now, please leave all screams of terror with..BlackMetalGreymon!" he bellowed.

"OH COME ON!" Yelled Rika, for she knew she had a fight on her hands...

Jeri and BlackMetalGreymon clashed, both evenly matched, while this was happing, Zoe and Rika went to free Takuya, whose room was right next to Zoe's.

Rika swiped at the door with her claws shattering it instantly!

But when they entered what they saw was gruesome...

within was a single glass container, and inside was a light, purple fluid, floating inside this fluid was a single human head wearing a brown hat with goggles. his hair, was jet black and his eyes were black with red pupils.

"bout' time somone came to rescue us!" he said, the severed head introduced himself as Takuya Kanba.

Rika's jaw dropped, "JUST WHAT ARE THESE FREAKS WORKING ON HERE!" she yelled.

"a lot of stuff, Genetic engeineering, Cybernetic Augmentation, Viral Weaponry..." Zoe explained.

Meanwhile Jeri and BlackMetalGreymon were still going at it, but Jeri was winning!

With one swipe of her claws, Jeri wounded him, the hybrid roared in agony!

"is...is this the extent of my new power?...Danmit! i...can't...die this way..." he said as he colapsed from blood loss.

with Takuya in tow, the girls escape the complex, vowing to return and finish the job, there were still two more bosses to kill...

END OF CHAPTER 18

 **Enforcermon:...**

 **MC:...yeah i know, it was a little tame, My bad.**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**MC: okay...Soda is kicking in...**

 **Enforcermon: yup.**

 **Chapter 19-** A Mother's Betrayal!

Rika and her friends returned to her home to plan their next strategy.

Zoe explained to Rika's mother as well as Renamon as to what had transpired and what Hypnos was really up to.

The Digiporter was only one of hundreds of inventions that Hypnos was working on, one such invention was the Digi-Scrambler, a device that combined Human and Digimon DNA to create hybrid solders for the military, which would explain how BlackMetalGreymon and VerdeRenamon came to be in the first place.

"If that's the case, then if Hypnos Labs isn't destroyed, both the Digimon and Human Race is in danger!" said Renamon.

"you'll help us?" asked Takuya.

"of course, Rika may be a spider hybrid, but she is still my Tamer and my friend." said Renamon.

Rika blushed...

as everyone was thinking up a new plan, Rika's mother, Rumiko was looking away...

later that night, as everyone was getting ready for bed, Renamon aproached Zoe, who was carrying Takuya's head.

"Takuya, may i ask how you are now a disembodied Head?" she said.

Zoe and Takuya looked at her and then each other.

"Wow, i was wondering when somone was going to ask that..." he said.

And so, Takyua explained how he was forced to test out an experimental serum designed to cure STD's of all kinds, the result ended in his body disolving into a purple primordial sludge.

"so, this puple gunk i'm swimming in is what's left of my body, and is the only thing keeping me alive..." he said.

Renamon's eyes widened, "WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS ARE THESE PEOPLE?" she bellowed.

just then, the three friends heard screaming!

they ran downstairs only to find Rika and Jeri being tied up and being carried outside...by Rika's Mom?

as they saw what had happened, all Renamon could say was "Why?"

"i'm sorry, but the Bosses at Hypnos said if i didn't Bring Rika and Jeri back, they would destroy my carrer!" Rumiko said.

"you...bitch!" Renamon said as she lunged at the traitorous mother.

suddenly Rumiko glowed a familliar glow.

"Oh come on! her too?" Rika said.

when the light faded, a giantess about 30 feet stood before them, she had blue skin, black angel wings, sharp Metal claws and a dragon tail, she was sporting a pink and blue two-toned, one piece bikini and a red and white face mask and bleach blonde hair.

"behold, the goddess of beauty, LadyPiedmon!" the digi hybrid said...

"Bullshit" cursed Rika, "Renamon's Hotter than you, and SHE'S a digimon!"

Renamon blushed, she did not whether or not to take that as a insult or complament, she decided to just stay quiet as she freed both Jeri and Rika whom, after being freed tackled her mother.

"i've been wanting to kick your ass since i was 7!" Rika said with venom in her words.

"give it a try, if your woman enough to beat your own mother." LadyPiedmon said.

when Rika's eyes glowed, the hybrid instantly regreted saying that.

 **WARNING! Graphic violence and cursing beyond this point, if you can't handle it just skip this part.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Again, Rika charged at her mother with fury coursing through her veins, she laid LadyPiedmon on her back and ripped her wings off!

LadyPiedmon, screaming in rage slashed her daughter in the chest, causing a greenish fluid to leak from her wound.

"you...Bitch!" she yelled as her wounds healed, "you were the worst fucking mother in the whole fucking world!"

"oh yeah? well you're not exactly Daughter of the goddanm Year yourself!" she protested, "most girls would love to be a model, but everytime i sink my money to buy you new clothes, you burn them!"

"you danm well know i hate dresses!" Rika said," but no! you just had to send that garbage my way!"

"FUCK YOU!" said LadyPiedmon.

"FUCK YOU!" said Rika.

the fighting resumed, as Rika and LadyPiedmon continued to scream at each other.

Zoe, Takuya and Renamon simply watched from the sidlines, speechless at how much the mother/daughter duo hated each other.

 **GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND CURSING POINT END!**

Rika grabbed a Box cutter from her back jean pocket.

"What you get all of you murder tools from the tool shed?" spat LadyPiedmon.

Rika extended the blade and aimed it at her mother's face!

"Wait! i was only trying to make you a better person!" she pleaded.

"You..Fucking...suceeded!" she said as she rammed the blade into her Mother's skull!

Blood splatter all over Rika, coating her in her own mother's blood!

the Digimon Queen stood over her friends with pride, they however were trying to fight the urge to vomit...

END OF CHAPTER 19

 **MC: whooo! that was a Doozy!**

 **Enforcermon: what..the..hell!**

 **MC: hmm!**

 **Enforcermon: i know you're an expert on this, but...DAMN!**

 **MC: i dunno, i kinda liked it!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**MC: another Chapter, another chance to spread so fictional mayhem!**

 **Rika: psycho...**

 **Chapter 20-** Hypnos Invasion!

Rika and company infiltrate Hypnos Labs once more, this time to destroy the Digiporter, the very thing that made Rika and Jeri what they are now.

"you'd think after the last time we were here, these guys would have upped the security" said Zoe.

"Cheapskates...all of them..." said Takuya.

after sneaking in the air vents, smashing security camreas, and getting a snack, the gang finally got to the Digiporter.

"Brings back memories, huh Jeri?" Rika asked.

All Jeri could think about was...Suzie and how she gave her life to save theirs.

"well well...it seem we have some intruders..." said a childlike voice.

the gang turned around to find a little boy standing in front of them, he was about Suzie's size with short, blonde hair, he like Yamaki, wore a black suit and pants, and in his mouth was a cigar.

"i congratulate you on defeating VerdeRenamon and LadyPiedmon as well as BlackMetalGreymon" the boy said, "However this is as far as you go!"

and just like the others, he glowed a bright light as he began to change...

when the light faded, a small creature stood in the boy's place, he was a lizzard with a human face covered by winged helmet with a siren on top, his scales were bright green and he was holding black Tonfas.

"I am Enforcermon, Boss no. 2 of Hypnos, and in the name of Hypnos, you will die!" he declared.

Zoe stared at this foe and handed Takuya to Renamon, "may i fight him, please?" she asked Rika.

All Rika could do was nod...

and so Zoe stepped foward, staring Enforcermon in the face her eyes burning red!

"i've been wanting to do this ever since you guys freed me and Takuya.." she said as she herself began to glow a bright red.

Zoe felt a pleasent warmth as her body shifted and changed.

when the light faded a strange machine was in the former Warrior of Wind's place.

a red Jet-like creature with a long serpent neck, it's wings loked just like an airplane, and on it's wings were twin machine guns, and at the tip of it's tail were two jet engines.

"i am the demon of the skies, hero of the wind, i am...JetMachinedramon!

Enforcermon just gulped...

and so the two colided, JetMachinedramon unleashing a barrage of bullets from her wings!

Enforcermon was quick however and managed to smack her in the face with his Tonfas.

Enraged, she let out a roar that sent out shivers down the spines of her friends.

"she is scaring me...and i am loving it! way to go JetMachinedramon!" said Rika.

the jet Dragon blushed as she swatted Enforcermon with her tail!

at last, the tiny Digimon was backed into a corner.

"Wait! mercy! please!" he pleaded.

Jeri stepped foward, "what about Suzie and Tommy? did you show them mercy?" she asked.

the Tiny hybrid said nothing...

"WELL?" Jeri yelled.

"Wait! miss Suzie is still alive!" Enforcermon said, "Let me live, and i'll tell you where she is."

Rika and the others nodded as Zoe changed back to human form.

"she is with Boss no. 1, at the the top floor of the building, but she is a lot stronger than the other hybrids, she is planning to use Suzie to power the Digi-Scrambler to turn all of the Humans of Earth into Hybrid digimon slaves!" Enforcermon explained.

with this new information, Rika and the others decided to let Enforcermon live, the little hybrid ran for his life as the gang headed up to rescue Suzie...

END OF CHAPTER 20!

 **MC: don't you love clifhangers!**

 **Renamon: you are messed up!**

 **MC: yup.**

 **Suzie:...help...**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**MC: Here it is, the final chapter of my latest work of art.**

 **Rika: finally, it's over...**

 **Jeri: i thought this day would never come!**

 **Chapter 21** \- Final Boss, Final Gambit!

As Rika and friends, traveled up the stairs, no even complained about being tired or hungry, for they knew that once this was over, they'll have all the time in the world to think about food.

"i wonder if Suzie is even alive?" said Jeri, "Enforcermon may have lied to save his own skin..."

"We'll never know unless we head up there.." said Renamon as she was carrying Takuya's head, which was asleep.

Finally, they had made it to top, as they opened the door, everyone's hearts skipped a beat at what they saw.

the last of Hypnos's bosses, was sitting in her chair, she was a skinny, pale young woman, about Yamaki's age, she was wearing a lab coat, just like Boss 3, her cheekbones were showing, indicating that she was anerexic, her hair was jet black, but showed signs that it was falling out, and her eyes were a burning red.

next to her was a giant laser device, pointed upwards into the sky, and connected to that pod was...

"SUZIE!" they all yelled.

indeed it was Suzie, she was sitting inside a glass pod, she looked verry tired, as if she had not slept in months.

"so, you made it, i begining to wonder if you would ever make it." Boss 1 said, "as my former associate told you, the device you see before you is the Digi-Scrambler, a wonder of technology given to us by the Digimon Sovreign, Zhuqiaomon."

Boss 1 got up from her chair and approached the device, "originally, it was devised for medical purposes, to help the elderly live decient lives, but i and most of Hypnos have found other uses for it, a sort of means for humans to evolve." she said.

Boss 1 then pointed at Suzie, "who knew that this little twerp would make such an wonderfull power source!"

"LET HER OUT YOU BITCH!" Rika yelled.

"you are essentially killing her by doing this!" Jeri protested.

"perhaps, but that is not my concern, one flip of a switch and mankind's evolution is assured!" Boss 1 said as she approached the device.

Rika punched her in the face just then!

"Fuck evolution!" Rika said as she remembered what Enforcermon told her.

"she is planning to use Suzie to power the Digi-Scrambler to turn all of the Humans of Earth into Hybrid digimon slaves!" he said.

"If that's your idea of a new world, i don't want any part of it!" Rika said as she took a battle stance.

"you want to rumble with me, very well, i could use the exercise!" she said as she glowed a golden glow.

"Get ready guys!" Rika told the others.

as the light faded, a muscular, angel-like being appeared, she had six electric blue wings, her hands were razor sharp claws, on her back was a futuristic assult rifle, her helmet, which covered her eyes had horns, one red, one blue, she was also wearing black jeans.

"I am VoltAngewomon, Boss no. 1 of Hypnos, evolve or die, make your choice!" she said.

Rika and Jeri charged at her, but the angel was too fast!

"STUN QUILLS" VoltAngewomon said as she fired electrified feathers at them.

Jeri dodged the attack, but Rika lost feeling in two of her six arms.

"Jeri, it's up to you!" Rika said as Zoe and Takuya tried to free Suzie.

"NOOOO!" the angel hybrid said as she saw them, she went after them but Jeri grabbed her leg and pulled her back.

With one good twist, jeri was able to break the angel's leg!

VoltAngewomon took a dagger from her pocket and jammed it Jeri's eye!

but all it did was enrage Jeri further...

 **GRAPHIC VIOLENCE WARNING! if you are squimish please skip this part!**

Jeri grabbed VoltAngewomon by her wings and ripped them off, blood cascading from the wound and coating Jeri in her enemy's blood!

Jeri then sunk her teeth in the hybrid's broken leg, severing it completely.

the angel tried to grab her gun but Rika snatched it at the last minute.

"Please, mercy, we just wanted to make our world a better place..." Volt Angewoman pleaded.

"This...isn't...your...world!" Rika screamed as she blasted the angel's head with her own gun!

 **Graphic scene end.**

Zoe was able to free Suzie and the gang was reunited.

"Good, nightmare's over!" said Rika as she flopped onto the floor.

"not Yet, i checked the Digi-scrambler, it has been used over 495 times, there may be more hybrids out there" said Takuya.

"What does that mean?" said Suzie who had just woken up.

"it means that our job just got better." said Rika.

and so Rika and company continued their crusade, to all hybrids, they issue this warning.

 _ **if you aint with us, you're already dead...**_

THE END!

 **MC: whoo! that was tough!**

 **Rika: don't ever make do crap like that again!**

 **MC: depends if i'm in a good mood...**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
